Robin and Starfire's Wedding
by FrostedFlakes
Summary: Star tricks Robin into marrige, how will he ever get out?


Robin and Starfire; Marrige???

As you know, Starfire and Robin have liked each other for a while. So one day, Star got Robin in her room in the T tower. "Friend Robin," Star said, "We like each other right..." Blushing Robin said yes, and for emphasis kissed her check. "Then why don't we ring bells on a celebration a marriage?"

"You mean a wedding, Star?" Star blushed and smiles quickly.

"Yes, Robin. What a wonderful idea! I shall tell friends Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg of the ringing bells!"

Star ran to the door, and was down the hall before Robin could grasp what just happened. Yeah, he liked Star, but he couldn't marry her! Robin ran after her. He skidded to a stop. How could he tell her? Quickly, he grabbed Starfire's arm before she entered the main room.

"Yes Robin?" "Err…how about pizza first?" What a lame thing to say, Robin thought. "Oh joy, we can make planners!" Robin and Star Headed off to get pizza.

Excusing himself, Robin went to the bathroom. It was very dirty, and the window was small. Squeezing out, he ran across the street the dollar tee. He found the most authentic ring he could, and paid. He ran across the street and back up to the table. Out of breath he huffed and puffed. "Friend Robin…" Robin looked up at the alien he loved.

Her orange-red hair rustled in the breeze. Her eyes were big and round, and her lips were tempting. How he would love to marry her. STOP! Dirty…bad…grown-up thoughts! He smiled. "Why is your breath short?" "Star…" Robin suddenly realized he had no idea what to say. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the brain for quick thinking. "Here on earth, the custom is to get on one knee," Robin got on one knee next to Starfire, people watching. "And give the girl a ring. Then he gives a short speech and says, 'will you marry me,' and then the boy kisses the girl." Robin felt like a father lecturing his kid. Star giggled. A sweet, soft, giggle.

Robin took a black box out off his pocket and opened it. Standing up, he slipped it on Star's finger. Her eyes were large and watering. "Star-" "Yes, I do!" They need to stop showing proposals on TV. "Star, listen. I like you, and you're my girlfriend, but not my fiancé. Your pretty, smart, and really good at kicking bad-guy butt, but I'm not ready for marriage, and I don't think you are. So will you be my girlfriend?" It was the best Robin could think of. Star hiccupped and began to sob. "Starfire, and you ok?" She flew into the sky and out of sight. Robin slapped himself.

Two hours later, Robin watched Starfire from afar. She was sitting on the dock watching the sun set. Every now and then her shoulders would move indicating a sniffle. Silently, Robin sat don next to her. He looked from her to where her gaze led. Her home planet was showing through the clouds.

"Why, Robin?" Star crackled, "Why was I so stupid?"

"Well, I should have…wait what?" Robin could of slapped himself again. Star was asking why she was so stupid! "You weren't. You didn't understand the customs and I was to scared."

"Why?" She wasn't calling him 'Friend Robin'. Robin took her hand in his. She yanked it away. Even Robin couldn't hold on. "I tricked you into saying 'marriage'!" "Because I didn't want you to be un-happy." 5 minutes of silence passed. Now, if you're a kid who was punished and was sitting on the step with his game-boy that was in his pocket, 5 minutes goes by fast. But if your love bound to an alien who was crying, upset, and wanting to go home because you couldn't tell her that marriage was different then she thought, 5 minutes seems like a really long time.

Robin took her hand once again. She didn't budge. "Because I love you." Ever get that chocking feeling like your going to cry and when you open your mouth, your body takes in a big breath of air? That's how Starfire felt. "I love you too, Friend Robin." Star burst out crying on Robin's shoulder, right hand on the other. Robin held Star for a while and they talked. What about? Who knows?

But it was late at night when the got home to the T tower, and everyone else was exhausted, watching a movie. No, Star and Robin aren't getting married. But they did sneak into Star's room. By the window, Star's home planet in the sky, they kissed. And Robin's tongue escaped his mouth. Just a little.


End file.
